Just Let It Flow
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Drabbles for each slash couple, Kogan, Kenlos, Jagan, Kames, Cargan and Jarlos. Fluffy filled.


_**So it's Valentine's Day and I don't like it, at all. (well it's because I'm in high school) Anyways, I decided why not do six little drabbles for each slash couple? Idea came to me while listening to Jonas LA soundtrack coming from play rehearsal. Each drabble is NOT on Valentine's Day and has nothing to do with it. **_

_**So lean back and relax by reading this fluffy filled drabbles. :) **_

**Kames: **

James, growing up, learned how to play the piano. His mother thought it was something that would be interesting for James. His mother didn't hire a piano teacher, she taught him herself. At first it was fairly tough teaching little James because he would be too interested in hanging out with Kendall. Yet his mother was very determined to have James being able to play the piano.

James is sitting by the piano on this lovely Sunday morning. Kendall and the others went down to the smoothie bar to get a smoothie. James decided that he wanted to practice a new song on the piano. He was the only one who can play the piano well enough to make the song sound decent.

James lifts up his fingers and presses the black and white keys, sound filling the apartment. The sound masked up the sound of the front door opening. The other three boys were mesmerized by the piano music, Kendall realized that James is upstairs playing the piano. Kendall makes his way up the stairs to watch and hear James play.

James presses the last note and spins around from the piano bench to see Kendall smiling as if he was a Cheshire Cat.

" Could you teach how to play piano?" Kendall asks his very talented boyfriend.

" I love to," James motions Kendall to join him on the bench. " Ok here place your right hand here." James tenderly lifts up Kendall's hand and puts in on the right end of the piano keys. " Now press that key," Kendall complies to James' instruction. " you just play an A."

James and Kendall spend the rest of the afternoon learning the note names and how to play a few basic songs.

" Thank you so much Jamie!" Kendall throws his arms around James' neck and pulls James into a deep kiss.

" Your welcome," James murmurs on Kendall's lips.

**Kogan: **

In front of Kendall and Logan's small one floor home is an empty front yard. Nothing occupying the space. Nothing at all. Logan is currently flipping through the TV channels hoping to find something entertaining until he saw the HGTV channel. The current show was having a new couple planting a small garden in front of their home. An idea sparked in Logan's mind, " Kendall!" Kendall emerges from the kitchen with a glass of lemonade.

" Yesh?"

" Kendall don't you think we need to have a small garden or a couple of flowers in our naked front yard?" Kendall chuckles a bit and nods.

" Yeah our yard is fairly "naked". So why don't we go to Home Depot and buy some flowers and maybe vegetable seeds?" Logan stands up and strolls over to get his car keys.

Kendall and Logan are now planting the last of the violets by the pathway to their front door. Kendall digs a small hole Logan places the small violet and roots into the hole. Kendall pats the hole closed. Kendall and Logan both stand up since that was the last of all the planting.

" Wasn't that fun?" Kendall asks his fiancee.

" I did have a lot of fun. You threw dirt at me then I threw wet dirt on your at some point white t-shirt," Logan smiles. Kendall pulls Logan into a hug, " we should do this again this time in back yard."

" Definitely. Let's go back to Home Depot now?" Logan chuckles at Kendall making their way back to Logan's car.

**Jagan: **

Hot day in the middle of May, the temperature is at 100 degrees. The four guys are sitting in their apartment attempting to get away from the heat yet James is wants to leave the apartment. Knees bouncing up and down.

" James!" Logan states placing his hand on his boyfriend's knee to stop all the bouncing up and down.

" Sorry," James says sadly. " Could we please go the beach?" James pouts using his puppy dog face. Logan smirks a bit and grabs James' hand dragging them into their bedroom. Logan pushes James on their shared bed and sits in his lap. Placing his arms around James' neck rubbing his cheek against James' cheek. " Uh Logie, what are you doing?"

" Making you warmer so then we can go to the beach," he replies simply. James furrows his eyebrows in confusion. " I just wanted to make you sweat more. I don't know not really thinking straight now am I?" James nods. Logan gets off of James' lap and decides to change into his green swimsuit in the bathroom.

James grabs Logan's waist dragging the two of them into the cool ocean water. Salty waves hitting their skin. A massive wave hits the couple covering them in water, the two are completely emerged into the water's depths. James still has his grip on Logan when they both come up for air.

" Well wasn't that refreshing?" Logan says sarcastically, spiting out the salt water.

" Hey it wasn't that bad," James sticks out his tongue. Logan pulls himself closer to James planting a kiss on James' lips. Logan darts his tongue into James' mouth battling dominance. Yet Logan wins this one. James pulls back blushing excessively. " Logan are you alright?"

Logan smiles, " I think it's just the heat making me like this."

" I think it should be this hot more often," James winks.

**Jarlos: **

Quiet afternoon in the Diamond- Garcia household. James is sitting in the living room reading a new novel while his husband, Carlos is in the kitchen mixing brownie mix.

" Jamie!" Carlos calls from the kitchen, the mixer suddenly "jammed". Carlos wanted to make brownies with his husband today. It's been a while since the two baked together.

" Yes baby?" James emerges into the kitchen.

" Mixer stopped working. Can you help me fix it?" James nods and goes over to his husband. He presses the button and brownie mix flies everywhere. Coating the two guys, coffee maker, cabinets and the sink. " Now it's fixed." James chuckles sarcastically.

" Yeah. I'm now covered in chocolate brownie mix," James crosses his arms for a moment then puts his finger in the mix. Rubs the mix onto Carlos' cheek. " you got uh some mix on your face."

" I know," Carlos takes a massive amount of mix and throws it onto James' shirt and face.

" Carlos!" James shrieks. " My new shirt!" Carlos laughs at his husband's facial expressions. " Oh this is so on!" James and Carlos drip their entire hands into the mix and begin to cover each other with the mix.

Brownie mix was EVERYWHERE. On the floor, counters, sink, table, chairs, shirts,faces, lips and even the ceiling.

" We should totally baked more often," Carlos says as James pulls Carlos into a passionate kiss.

" Yup."

**Cargan: **

Carlos and Logan have been married for about four months and currently the age of nineteen. But, in love with each other since the age of seventeen, yet grew up with each other. Knew that they were destined to be with each other.

Any time of day when either boy was down the other would attempt to make them smile. Making goofy faces or jokes. Renting a comedy movie. Eating ice cream, pizza or corn dogs until they were full. Logan and Carlos knew how to make each other happy.

Logan is reading a new medical textbook in their bedroom. Carlos storms into their bedroom, tears threatening to fall. Logan jumps up from his position and wraps his arms around Carlos. Carlos sobs into Logan's chest, Logan waiting until Carlos was done with crying.

Ten minutes later Carlos finishes sobbing yet leaving his head in Logan's chest.

" What's wrong honey bear?" Logan inquires.

" They thou-thought my pho-tos were bad," Carlos chokes out. Logan runs his fingers through Carlos' hair.

" Shh it's okay. Don't cry. Your photos are amazing."

" But they hated them," Carlos replies pulling his head out of Logan's chest.

" I don't think they were thinking straight at the time. Your photos are superb, excellent, compelling to the mind." Carlos shrugs still thinking he's not good enough. Logan remembers what makes Carlos happier. " Honey-bear, do you want to get a corn dog and watch a movie?" A small smile appears on Carlos' face and nods.

" I would love to baby." Logan wraps his arms around Carlos' waist and exit their apartment to buy corns and rent a movie to keep Carlos' mind off of work and to make Carlos happy. Logan loved making Carlos happy.

**Kenlos:**

Two months ago Carlos went home to Minnesota to help his sister take care of her children. Carlos' sister, Marina's husband passed away. Leaving Marina to take care of her nine month old twin daughter, Christine and Maria. Marina and Carlos were only two family members that were alive in the Garcia family. Their parents both died in a plane crash while trying to visit family back in Florida, at the time Carlos was seventeen and Marina was nineteen, but their parents' death was three years ago.

Carlos wasn't expecting Marina to call two months ago for Carlos to come back to Minnesota. He contemplated if he should go or not because he would be leaving behind Kendall, his boyfriend of three years. It wasn't long term but it could've been for a year or so.

Carlos and Kendall both decided that Marina needed someone helping her out with her young daughters. She was alone and no one could help her, she needed help.

After Carlos left back to Minnesota Kendall would call almost everyday texting, calling or emailing Carlos to see how Marina, the twins and himself were doing. Most days everything would be fine except the occasional loud crying. But, Marina and Carlos calmed Christine and Maria down.

" Marina where's the remote?" Carlos asks, carrying Christine in his arms searching for the TV remote.

" I don't know," Marina calls from the twins' bedroom. There's a knock at the door.

" I got it!" Carlos shouts but not too loud to make Christine upset. He strolls to the front door and he's eye sockets nearly fall out. Kendall standing in the doorway with a teddy bear in one hand and a baby Gap bag in the other. " Kendall." Kendall breaks into a smile.

" Carlos," his eyes shift downward to Christine. " Is this Christine?" Christine babbles. Christine has green eyes, from her father, and lighter brown hair while Maria has hazel eyes, from her mother, and jet black hair.

" Yeah. Please come in," Kendall enters the one floor home. Carlos sits on the love seat slowly rocking Christine in his arms.

" Who was at the," Marina begins to ask then stops to see Kendall. " Kendall." Kendall stands up and hugs Marina.

" Hey Marina. How are you doing?" Marina smiles and hugs Kendall back.

" We are all doing well, how about yourself?"

" Good," Kendall sits next to Carlos with Christine.

" Why are you here?" Marina slaps Carlos' in the arm.

"Why are you asking such a question to your boyfriend?" Kendall laughs.

" It's totally fine. I'm here for a couple reasons. I miss my baby. I want to see Marina, Christine and Maria. I haven't been back to Minnesota in a while now. Lastly I miss my baby." Carlos blushes slightly.

" I miss you too," Maria suddenly cries from their bedroom. Marina leaves to attend her crying daughter. " How long are you staying for?"

" Until you come back," Carlos' face falls.

" Oh. I'm unsure Kendall when I'm coming back. I might not go back for another year. Until my sister can support herself and her daughters.

" Well I'm staying here then," Carlos shakes his head.

" You can't stay here, Kendall. You have work back in LA."

" So? You're my boyfriend. You're my other half. I need you." Carlos thinks for a moment.

" I need you too. But, are you sure?" Kendall nods rapidly. " Alright, you can stay." Christine fell asleep. Carlos and Kendall both go into the twins' bedroom putting Christine into her side of the crib. Kendall envelops Carlos in a tight hug and plants a kiss to his lips.

" I missed you so much."

" I miss you too," Carlos replies, standing on his tip-toes, pressing a kiss to Kendall's forehead.

_**I know the last one was really long, but I couldn't stop it abruptly. **_

_**I really liked writing this drabbles, ideas flowing in my mind. **_

_**Maybe when I'm done with my other stories I could write the Kenlos into a multi- chapter. You all vote for it if you want a multi. So please vote!**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **_

_**Please leave a review! **_

**VVVVVVV**


End file.
